This invention relates to a disposable, scented mask which covers the nose of the wearer and effectively blocks unpleasant odors.
Historically, face masks have been held in position with tie strings or elastic fasteners. And prior art masks designed to overcome unpleasant odors have held the odor masking substance in a sealed envelope located in an aperture for combination with air entering through that aperture.
The face mask disclosed herein, however, is equipped with a mouthpiece portion and held in place by being clenched in the teeth or mouth. The face mask is constructed of a woven cloth or of paper or paper-cloth combination and generally bowl shaped. But in any event, the material utilized must be thin and must have efficient air permeability characteristics. The disposable, scented mask disclosed herein is intended primarily for quick and convenient use and availability in situations where the wearer seeks to avoid experiencing unpleasant odors, where for example the user must change baby diapers, hospital bed pans, personal areas in nursing homes or areas where animal waste is present. And further, the mask would be appropriately used by emergency medical personnel in rescue operations where they may be required to dispose of the remains of decomposed human bodies. Also, the mask would have application in spray paint shops, chemical laboratories, or in any commercial or industrial environment where unpleasant odors would be experienced.
The mask is lightweight, inexpensive, may be kept and marketed in hermetically sealed packaging for storage for indefinite periods of time, and does not require any preparatory activities or activation prior to use. Following each use of the mask for effectively controlling odors, the mask may be discarded and another one substituted.